I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel polyurethane compositions containing triazine groups or both triazine and oxazoline, triazine and imino carbamate or triazine and other N-heterocyclic groups.
II. Prior Art
Polyurethane are the reaction product of a polyol and polyisocyanate. Various methods for the synthesis of polyurethanes are disclosed in Polyurethane Elastomers published by Applied Science Publishers (1982).
Preparation of poly(triazine urethane)-polybutadiene block copolymers is taught by Babchinitser et al in Polymer Communications, vol. 25, pages 229-231, August (1984). These materials are prepared using a triazine-containing diol which is monomeric, that is, it structurally consists of a single triazine nucleus to which a pair of hydroxyalkyl groups are chemically linked.